


Sleep Only Comes When You're Around

by RieltheWolf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Charlie is still alive because I said so, Charlie was never married in this, Cuddles, Drabble Fic, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, Multi, Slight Hurt/Comfort, i actually liked his wife but she just doesn't exist in this universe, i refuse to believe he died, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't why I wrote this. It was like 2 in th morning when I wrote this. I was bored. Have a Drabble fic of Peter/Charlie/Olivia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Only Comes When You're Around

Sleep was something even harder to come by nowadays for Peter Bishop. It always had been he supposed. Being on several peoples' shit list and being on quite a few government radars made sleep something you had to manage carefully. Getting a decent amount of sleep had only gotten harder when he nearly lost the two people he cared most about next to Walter. 

Charlie and Olivia.

If they hadn't realized that the shapeshifter was still at large and determined to finish its mission by killing Olivia, she most likely be dead now. Peter had already been distraught when he thought Olivia to be brain dead from her car accident. He couldn't face losing her again. Then there had been Charlie. Peter had nearly lost him to the shapeshifter. He had Agent Jessup to thank for that not happening. 

Even after realizing that they were both okay for the most part, Peter was still shaken up. It's why all three of them were sleeping in the same bed for the night at Charlie's house and also why Peter was currently wide awake at four in the morning. He had asked Astrid if she could allow Walter to sleep at her place for a few nights and she happily obliged, knowing that the three needed time to themselves and to comfort each other. Olivia was sleeping somewhat peacefully to his left, an occasional restless toss and turn, but that was to be expected after what she had gone through. He turned expecting Charlie to be on his right but instead he was met with a pillow and upturned blankets absent Charlie. 

Logically Peter knew that Charlie had to be somewhere in the house. He had an I.Q. of 190. Of course he would know that. His recent bout of anxiety, however, threw logic completely out the window. As calmly as he could he scooted out of the bed, careful as to not   
awaken Olivia, and quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Charlie?" He called out quietly. No answer. He checked the living room, then bathroom, and then the kitchen, but there was still no sign of Charlie. The pit of anxiety that was building up in his stomach was starting to grow and get heavier with passing minute he couldn't find Charlie. If he didn't find Charlie or calm down now, he was going to have a panic attack, something he had only had twice in his entire lifetime.

"Peter?" A voice called out. Peter whipped his head around to locate the direction in which the voice came from. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Charlie standing near the backdoor to the backyard, holding a ceramic mug filled with what smelled like coffee. "What're you doin' up, babe?" He asked gently.

Peter looked down at his feet, picking at a loose thread on his faded MIT shirt and shrugged, embarrassment heating up his cheeks though not visibly. "I couldn't sleep, and you weren't next to me. I...I kind of began panicking. I thought...I thought..." He began to trail off, his voice wavering slightly, and his teeth biting on his bottom lip to the tears that were welling up in his eyes at bay.

Sensing Peter's oncoming distress, Charlie quickly set down his coffee and briskly made his way to him, wrapping the slightly taller man in his arms, tucking Peter's head in the crook of his neck and gently began carding his fingers through Peter's hair. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh, babe. I'm not goin' anywhere and I'm not hurt, okay. Shh. You're okay." Charlie murmured into Peter's hair.

Peter nodded into Charlie's neck, sobbing quietly, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung on to Charlie. 

After a few minutes of Charlie whispering comforting words into Peter's hair, Peter gradually began to calm down, his sobs turning into small hiccups. Charlie stepped out of Peter's embrace so he could gently grab Peter's chin to allow the younger man to look at him.

"You wanna go back to bed? Olivia's probably getting lonely up there without us." Charlie asked with a light chuckle.

Peter gave Charlie a watery smile and nodded, grabbing Charlie's hand to lead the man up the stairs and back to their bedroom. Olivia was still asleep, gently snoring into her pillow as they both carefully climbed into bed. Peter buried his face into Olivia's soft blonde hair, breathing in her comforting scent. Charlie wrapped his arms around Peter's waist pulling him flush against his chest. Charlie began murmuring sweet nothings into Peter's ear, making his eyelids heavy and making it easier to fall into a peaceful sleep. 

Sleep for Peter Bishop was never an easy thing to come by. Thankfully, he found two of the most important people who made sleep a thing much welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
